Lyn Korak
Lyn Korak was a male human Jedi Knight from Ord Mantell. He was good friends with fellow Jedi Knight Xander Vos. Biography Early Life (10 BBY - 1 BBY) Lyn Korak grew up popular among his friends, on Ord Mantell. He was often the leader in the mischief they got up to. His best friends were Don Marr and Ferra Juan. Worlport Slaughter A group of rouges - the same who had been smuggling spice earlier and when Lyn had seen them - went through parts of Worlport, one thing on their mind: killing. The motives were unknown. Ash Fang was involved, a long time mercenary. Lyn, only being nine at the time, was very frightened. He ran and ran, fianlly coming to his house. He went inside, and saw the bodies of his lifetime friends, his parents, and one rogue. The young boy went crazy, swearing to kill those who had killed his parents and friends. This was the beginning of his struggles with emotion, or later in his life he learned, the Dark Side. Finding the Jedi (1 BBY - 3 ABY) In 1 BBY, Lyn left Worlport. Padawan Years (3 ABY - 23 ABY) Soon after being accepted into the Order, Kavar took Lyn as a Padawan. Going on many missions together, they soon formed a strong bond, one which was one of the strongest in the order, next to Vikro and Xander Vos. On a few occasions, his friend Xander Vos and his Master, Vikro, would accompany them, such as in their final mission to the Bakuran city Thespis. Trough these years, he had experiences with the Dark Side, some which brought out childhood memories, bringing out emotion. Knighthood (23 ABY - 41 ABY) In 23 ABY, the Council knighted Lyn Korak, after being trained by Kavar, and having passed the Trials, which his Master had been giving Lyn subtly over the past year – nearly too easily. He was proud to be Knighted along with his best friend, Xander Vos. He was not Knighted as soon as others as he felt emotion, more often that not anger. Leon Danex Leon Danex became Lyn's first apprentice, and was his first to reach Knighthood. Tomer Rossin Tomer Rossin became Lyn's second apprentice, after Leon Danex passed his Trials. Jedi Master (41 ABY - 44 ABY) In 41 ABY, Lyn was promoted to a Jedi Master, as a result of his actions for the Order, such as at Korriban. Helping Ben Vos When Ben Vos ran away from the Temple after a heated encounter, Lyn was sent to retreive him, for fear of Ben exposing the Temple. He found him, and spoke for quite some time, telling him how he too had felt anger at Xander's fame, just becuase of his relation to Quinlan Vos. Ben eventually went back to the Temple. Council Member (44 ABY - 86 ABY) In 44, Lyn finally has a place on Jedi Council. The same reason for him being so old when being there, the same as why he wasn’t a Knight as soon as he could have been. His promotion came as a result of his actions on Korriban amongst other places. Contribution in the War During the Darth Dude Conflict, Lyn served on many worlds coordinating Delta Gold in space battles with the enemy Sith. He was victorious in all his battles, except one, in which he was forced to retreat and leave his forces stranded, a decision that haunted him afterwards. Lyn was brought back to the Temple and in 71 ABY was sent by the Council to prepare for the Battle of Reldar Prime, where he fought alongside Xander Vos, as well as many other Jedi, in defence of the Jedi Praxeum on the planet. Death In 86 ABY the Council made the decision that they would have to move. Organising the move, Lyn, Xander, Abba, and several other Jedi, were prepared to leave on the last transports. A Sith armada appeared above their heads, and Lyn, and several Jedi flew their starfighters up to intercept them. Fighting valiantly, Lyn was shot down, and raced back to the Temple. There he and Xander protected Abba personally. Lyn was killed by Darth Mauv, becoming one with the Force. Romance Tory Barlette During Lyn's Apprenticeship, he met Tory Barlette. Feelings towards her stirred up within him, and he realised he was in love. They stated dating, and were married in 24 ABY. Children Zan Korak Zan Korak was a Human male who was born in 27 ABY. He was one of Lyn Korak's children. He was the twin to Kyla Korak. Kyla Korak Kyla Korak was a Human female who was born in 31 ABY. She was one of Lyn Korak's children. She was also twin to Zan Korak. Lightsabers Lyn Korak used three Lightsabers in his life. Two of them were styled on previous Jedi and Sith, that had lived in the past, or in the current time. First Lightsaber Lyn's first lightsaber was styled on Anakin Skywalkers lightsaber during 19 BBY. It contained two crystals: *Kasha Crystal *Lava Crystal Second Lightsaber Third Lightsaber Trivia *Lyn is the most common character in Destiny Eclipse besides Xander Vos. Fanfictions *Lyn Korak has appeared constantly in Destiny Eclipse, and is slated to appear in a fanfiction by the user Lyn Korak sometime in the future. Behind the Scenes *Lyn was created by Lyn Korak, whos real name is Danny, from Rebels. Category:Articles by Danny NZ K K K K K K K K